thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Sara Pezzini
Sara Pezzini is a fictional comic book superheroine starring in the series Witchblade and also appearing in The Darkness series. She is an NYPD homicide detective whose life changed when she came into contact with a powerful ancient weapon known as the Witchblade, which bestows its wielder with supernatural powers. Biography Early Life Sara Pezzini was born November 18, 1970, and is of Italian descent. Her major enemies are Kenneth Irons (whom she briefly dated before discovering his evil nature) and Ian Nottingham (sometime love-interest and ally). Sara first appeared in Cyblade/Shi #1: The Battle For Independents in 1995. She had wanted nothing more in her life than to be a good cop. As a homicide detective in New York City, life was challenging enough, but for Sara, those were simpler times. While on an undercover case at the Rialto Theater, both she and her partner, Michael Yee (named Danny Woo in the TV series), were mortally wounded. At this same theater was a man named Kenneth Irons, who had brought a gauntlet known as The Witchblade. Irons was in search of the secrets to unlocking his full power and ability. Getting Witchblade While Sara lay dying, The Witchblade made his choice to include her in the long line of women that he has shared his power with. The entity healed Sara's wounds and allowed her to survive the resulting confrontation. Since then, she has seen many things she never knew existed, fought creatures that have no place on Earth, and longed for the days of a typical NYPD detective. But she continues her struggle with The Witchblade, believing that she can do more good with the entity than without. So the battle for control continues, as Sara learns more about this entity and struggles to stem his violent nature. Some of Sara's allies include The Magdalena, Lara Croft, and Jackie Estacado. One crossover pitted her against Wolverine. In the comics recently, Sara has been through a grueling ordeal fighting off a giant demon (a false "god" summoned by a group of priests), in the midst of which her partner, Jake McCarthy, was left wounded. Before losing consciousness, Jake professed his love for Sara and told her that he always knew about her double life. He now remains in a coma, and Sara has had to deal with a nosy new partner, Patrick Gleason, who has already discovered many of her secrets. Gleason saved her life and it had begun to look like they may become more than just partners, but their sexual date was interrupted when Ian Nottingham abruptly returned to Sara's life. Pregnancy After a minor crisis that led to the death of Sara's good friend and loyal partner; Jake, Sara discovered she was pregnant. Sara was completely confounded at how this occurred – due primarily to the fact she has not had sex in over a year. Sara, initially feeling she was not ready to be a mother, nevertheless decided to keep the baby, but decided as a result she could not keep the Witchblade as well. Sara relinquished it on to Danielle Baptiste, a young woman she had recently met who was its next chosen bearer. When she was due to give birth, the father of her child was revealed – it was Jackie Estacado, who, "possessed" by The Darkness itself, was driven to seek out and have sex with Sara's comatose body, and, with Jackie's body used for the necessary biology, leading to the conception of their baby – a child to upset the balance between the dark and light. Sara gives birth to a baby girl, but is on the verge of death. Danielle then ends up sharing part of the Witchblade with Sara, which saves Sara's life. Hope, Sara and Jackie's daughter, drives off The Angelus and in the end Sara, now wielding half The Witchblade, and her friends return to their lives. This pregnancy has caused an attraction between Jackie and Sara that has manifested itself as romantic and even sexual. War of the Witchblades Later, a major conflict erupts between Sara and Danielle, with Sara under the control of The Darkness portion of the Witchblade. During this time Sara became increasingly irrational, angry and would often mistreat the people around her, however she did display more increased control over the entity demonstrating abilities usually associated with The Darkness (summoning dark-based objects, creating Darklings etc.). Manipulated by an old enemy of The Curator, Sara re-took all of The Witchblade in a battle with Danielle. However Sara was saved when Danielle was chosen as the next Angelus host and cleansed her of The Darkness' influence, restoring Sara to her former self. While Sara attempts to redeem herself for her crimes under the Darkness-half of the Witchblade, an Internal Affairs agent named Phipps discovered the truth about the Witchblade through Jake McCarthy's diary. He confronted Sara, demanding that she either resign as a detective or give up the Witchblade if she doesn't want to be exposed. Sara chose the former. She then moves to Chicago, working as a private investigator. Personality Sara is a strong, determined, and mature woman. One of her defining characteristics is her black-and-white view of the world and of people, something that many characters in the series have called her out on. Powers & Abilities Sara has above average intelligence, and is very athletic. She has police training in hand-to-hand combat, weapons, tactics and criminal investigation. * Witchblade: As the host of the Witchblade, she has been granted a wide array of abilities; ** Shapeshifting: With the help of Wichblade, Sara can form various weapons (swords, other stabbing weapons, hooks, chains, shields) and generate a full body armor in order to protect herself. (should the situation arise, she can also form wings allowing flight). She can also fire projectile darts, and whip-like grapples to attack or to climb. *** Adaptive Armor: The Witchblade can generate special organic, metal armor to protect Sara from damage. In it's default form, the armor looks like metal bikini, but can quickly envelope Sara in full body armor if the artifact senses she's in big danger. The armor itself was shown to be strong enough to shield Sara from any kind of firearms, protect her from high falls or intense temperatures. On the downside, the armor is extremely sharp and always thorns to shreds any clothes Sara is wearing at the moment. **** Invulnerability: The Witchblade's armor makes its host immune to most physical attacks; including bullets and intense trauma. Its hosts are also immune to heat, fire and acid. ** Superhuman Strength: The Witchblade increases Sara's natural strength to superhuman levels. She is strong enough to overpower humans and fight supernatural beings and creatures. Sara can even match an empowered Jackie Estacado in his Darkness armor. ** Superhuman Endurance: The Witchblade increases Sara's endurance, letting her survive extreme amounts of damage, that would prove to be fatal to ordinary humans. ** Pyrokinesis: Sara can emit and shoot fire balls from her palms. The blast are strong enough to punch a hole through a medium sized Darkling. ** Tactile-Healing: The Witchblade can be used to heal the wounds and cure the illnesses of Sara or other creatures ** Ambient Empathy: The Witchblade can show Sara scenes of great trauma, and allow the host to relive experiences from past hosts as dreams. ** Incorporeal Damage: The Witchblade is also known to be able to damage incorporeal beings and is capable of slaying other-dimensional entities and deities. Gallery Theboard10.jpg|Sara Pezzini in the new reality Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Supernatural Category:Human Category:Crossover Characters